Frozen Paws
by yuki-nakayama-hidaka
Summary: Toboe suffers from badly frozen feet and Tsume tends to him. Not a brill summary but hey... ToboexTsume. If you don't like 2 male wolves showing slight affection doggy kisses don't read.


Wolf's Rain: Frozen Feet

Main Pairing : Toboe x Tsume

Toboe had sworn he wasn't going to whimper... He had sworn he wasn't going to whine... He had sworn he wasn't going to shed a tear... But... He was thinking of making an exception because he was freezing cold, couldn't feel his paws, and had immense pain in his paws with each galloping step taken to keep up with his pack. Biting his lip he kept his head down, facing the beginnings of a snow storm as they continued heading across the frozen snow planes.

Tsume glanced over his shoulder at the youngest member of their pack to make sure he didn't fall too far behind. He would never admit that he really did care a lot about Toboe... More than he should... And sure, he acted cold towards him sometimes.. But he kept telling himself it was for Toboe's own sake that they didn't get too involved. Even though it was clear as day that Toboe wanted more than friendship. "Come on Runt - keep up." He half growled to Toboe even as he slowed his pace down a little for Toboe. Toboe didn't respond to the name calling as he usually would have - he was too distracted by the pain in his feet and the wish to keep up with his pack, with Tsume. Tsume frowned a little hearing no retort from Toboe at the usual taunt. "Toboe!" He called, making sure he had been heard. Toboe lifted his head up hearing Tsume's call and smiled, despite the urge to show his discomfort. "C-Coming Tsume!" Hearing Tsume call him by his name rather than runt was uncommon, and never failed to send warm tingly feelings through his body and heart.

Tsume grunted a little relieved and faced forward. It was less than a minute later that he stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing a whelp of pain from behind him. "Toboe?!" His head shot around, in time to see Toboe fall to the ground and skid. He shot off at top speed to Toboe side, all the while his mind spinning. "Toboe!" He called again as he approached. Toboe slowly lifted his head from the snow, his muzzle covered with snowflakes giving the impression of a white beard. "I-I'm sorry Tsume... I fell..." Tsume frowned. "Don't scare us like that Runt... We thought something was wrong..." Toboe's ears went down at the scolding and his eyes began to water. He hated being told off - especially by Tsume. "Sorry Tsume..." Slowly getting to his feet again he yelped in pain, promptly falling back into the snow. Tsume's eyes narrowed, but inside his heart was racing knowing Toboe was in pain. "You fell huh?" Tsume looked around Toboe for any obvious injuries, and his eyes quickly settled on the specks of blood in the snow under his paws. "Let me see your feet." Toboe flushed under his fur, feeling his heart skip a beat. "I'm fine - really." "Runt.." Tsume growled impatiently. Toboe quickly complied rolling to his side submissively showing Tsume his frozen paws. Tsume leaned in to investigate, and instantly found where Toboe's paws were beginning to bleed. (He wasn't raised to adapted to these harsh conditions... He must have been in pain this whole time...) Tsume thought. Despite his guilt, he was about to scold Toboe for not saying something sooner when he heard the approach of his other 2 pack mates.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked. "We need to stop somewhere for the night. The storm's getting worse and Toboe won't last at this pace." Toboe was about to protest but the look Tsume sent him made him cower a little. "Heh - ah well - I saw a cave not too far back we can go there... Maybe even eat..." Kiba was about to insist they press forward but noticed the specks of blood on the snow by Toboe's paws. "Alright." Without another word Kiba and Hige ran towards the cave mentioned, leaving Tsume to deal with Toboe. Slowly, Toboe eased onto his feet. (I won't cry, I won't cry!) Tsume sighed. He could see the battle that Toboe was going though. He could see Toboe's determination not to whine or cry. His ears lowered slightly. It was his fault Toboe was in such a bad shape. If he hadn't been so hard on him... "Toboe." Tsume called softly. Toboe stopped in his slow steps to look at Tsume, only to have his eyes widen in shock seeing Tsume lay down before him. "Climb on." Toboe didn't know what to say. "Don't make me repeat myself!" Toboe nodded and slowly climbed onto Tsume's back, draping himself to be carried with more ease. Toboe instantly closed his eyes snuggling a little into Tsume's soft grey fur. Tsume was so warm and comfortable, even when he began running to catch up with Kiba and Hige. "Sorry... Tsume..." Toboe whispered. Tsume said nothing, but thought, (So am I).

When they reached the cave, Kiba and Hige said they would leave to find food. "Maybe a snow hare - they're always nice!" Hige chirped. Kiba nodded a little and headed out, Hige fast on his heals. Tsume carried Toboe over to the back of the cave where it would be warmer and less damp. Gently rolling Toboe off his back he shook himself free from any remaining snow flakes. His heart felt heavy - already missing the feeling of having Toboe so close and warm. Toboe grunted a little as his warm body met the cold floor of the cave, but sighed a little happily now that he was no longer on his paws. Tsume slowly padded closer to Toboe and lay down just in font of him. "... Why didn't you say something sooner." Although his voice was not hard, it still sounded accusing with a hit of worry. Toboe looked at his paws, now covered in frozen blood. "I.. Didn't want to slow down the pack... Or... Disappoint you..." Tsume blinked. "Disappoint me?" Toboe lay his head down, avoiding meeting Tsume's questioning eyes.

"I wouldn't have been disappointed..." Tsume sighed and slowly leaned down to lick carefully at one of Toboe's injured paws. Toboe lifted his head, watching Tsume tend to his wounds with a fluttering heart. "You had me worried..." Tsume admitted, although a little reluctantly. "I...You were worried?" Toboe didn't know now if he had passed out from pain earlier on and was dreaming - or if this was reality! Tsume moved to another paw. "...Yeah Kid..." Toboe's tail began wagging and he leant forward to give Tsume's muzzle a few happy licks. Tsume paused, and was sure if he was in his human illusion he would be blushing. Toboe's eyes widened and he all but died realizing he had effectively kissed Tsume. He instinctively lay flat and submissively to the ground, eyes closed as if expecting Tsume to gut him on the spot, or have a rant at him. Tsume felt a little hurt at Toboe's reaction, then realized it shouldn't have been as unexpected as he thought considering how cold he had been towards him. Shaking his head he stood, moving towards Toboe's head. Toboe's eyes shot open as he felt Tsume begin licking his muzzle in return. Toboe's tail instantly went into overdrive. Tsume chuckled. "Easy - Stay still runt and let me finish cleaning your wounds." Toboe did as told with a goofy look and a wildly beating happy heart.

After finishing cleaning Toboe's wounds, Tsume lay down next to Toboe's back to rest a little. Toboe instantly rolled onto his back, feet in the air and tail wagging, enthusiastically. Tilting his head to the side, Toboe hesitantly licked Tsume's muzzle. Tsume opened his eyes to look at Toboe and smiled through his eyes. "Tsume...? Dose this mean we can be...?" Toboe asked hesitantly, his voice laced with hope. "Sure Kid - whatever you want." Toboe was about to complain and argue that he wasn't a kid when Tsume stopped his brain's thoughts with a few tender licks to his muzzle. Toboe wiggled happily and Tsume growled softly. "Stay still... I want to rest." Toboe complied happily, shifting his head to lay against Tsume's neck, while Tsume curled closer to Toboe's warmth, throwing a paw over him in the process.

When Kiba and Hige returned, they found Toboe on his back, paws still in the air, nuzzled against Tsume who had his front paw over Toboe protectively. Hige was just about to comment when he received a nip to his ass from Kiba. Hige smiled sheepishly and decided to play safe and wait until they woke to tease them.

Author's notes: Thank's for reading my first Wolf's Rain fic! Hope you all liked it! Reviews are nice - but if you want to flame me - do so gently.


End file.
